Sense of My Existence
by FuRaHeart
Summary: "F*ck, jangan sok akrab! Memangnya kau siapa!"/"Yayoi Nakayama. Kau tak ingat?"/Selalu seperti itu setiap kali bertemu. Agito tak pernah ingat siapa Yayoi. Yayoi sadari memang tak ada hal lain selain AT dan Akito yang ada dalam pikiran Agito. Akankah bisa dicintai? Berharap saja dia bisa ingat dan akui keberadaan gadis itu disisinya./Scene AgitoxYayoi/Another Story of Trick/CANON


**Sense of My Existence**

=0=0=0=0=**  
**

**Chapter:** 1 |** Another Side of Trick 78 **|  
**Pair:** Agito Wanijima x Yayoi Yamanaka  
**Disclaimer: AIRGEAR © OH GREAT**  
**WARNING:** Semi canon, OOC, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. Kata-kata kasar. Author newbie in this fandom, jadi mohon maaf klo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan. Dan kepada seluruh fans Agito-Akito, tolong jangan bunuh saya karena ke-OOC-an-nya *dibantai*

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

.

.

.

* * *

Part War D-class antara Kogarasumaru vs Behemoth yang berlangsung begitu sengit akhirnya dimenangkan oleh tim Kogarasumaru. Dalam lima pertandingan Cube yang dilakukan, meskipun di awal Bucha dilumat habis Hecaton dan Kazu dikalahkan Aeon, tapi Onigiri setidaknya memberikan kemenangan tak terduga dengan smell road-nya yang membuat Gorgon mabuk kepayang. Ikki yang berhasil meruntuhkan tembok Cube yang dianggapnya menghalangi kebebasan dalam pertarungan strom rider pun seakan menerjang habis segala yang ada. Memberikan angin baru yang lama dinantikan Simca untuk menopang sayap menuju puncak Tropaion.

Begitu pula dengan pertarungan antara raja taring Akira Udo dan Agito. Pertarungan yang dijadikan penyelesaian dari masalah yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka. Agito bermaksud mengakhiri segalanya di pertarungan ini dengan merebut kembali regalia dan gelar raja taring dari Akira. Cube yang dihancurkan Ikki dengan sengaja lewat pertarungan punching machine game "jan!ken!pon!"-nya dengan si Cyclops Hammer Bando menyatukan dua pertarungan yang tersisa. Agito-Ikki dan Akira-Bando. Pertarungan sengit yang menakjubkan. Sampai pada puncak dimana Agito melepaskan taring "Bloody Fang Ride Fall Leviathan" tanpa regalia melawan taring regalia Akira "Bloody Armor Over Skill Gigaers Cross".

Kekalahan Behemoth sebagai tim kelas D terkuat sepanjang sejarah Part War yang memiliki wilayah terbesar se-perfektur memicu kerusuhan di area pertandingan. Agito yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya, menyusupkan G-Men yang muncul di saat situasi tak terkendali. Di sisi lain, Agito pun harus kembali berhadapan dengan Kaito, kakaknya. Lalu dengan sedikit basa-basi, Buaya Shinjuku itu menghapus kerinduan terhadap sang adik yang memutuskan keluar dari rumah (mobil van sebenarnya) dengan menghadiahi tubuh Agito serentetan tembakan peluru karet di tubuh yang sudah babak belur itu. Ketegangan berakhir saat Akira memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri, "Kalo pemimpinnya tertangkap, semua selesai, kan?"

...

Part War kelas D berakhir dengan kemengangan Kogarasumaru. Kembalinya regalia dan gelar raja taring harus dibayar Agito dengan tubuh yang terluka parah dan terpaksa terbaring di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

~~~ Agito POV ~~~

...

"Agito…"

Ditengah kesadaranku yang samar, seseorang memanggil namaku. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa itu. Saat aku terlahir dan menemukan Akito. Aku ada untuk melindunginya. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa sedikit demi sedikit keberadaanku akan terus menggerogotinya. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai bermimpi, suatu saat Akito akan hancur. Tubuh ini jadi tak bisa dikendalikan sesuai keinginanku. Kebersamaan kami tak akan selamanya ada. Itu karena diriku.

Sejak bertemu si Gagak, aku senang bisa melihat Akito ceria kembali seperti dulu dan menjadi lebih kuat. Bagaimanapun Akito adalah cahaya dan aku hanyalah bayangan. Saat keberadaanku tak diperlukan lagi, sudah saatnya aku menghilang.

'Aku akan menghilang mulai saat ini, Akito. Disini sudah tak ada lagi musuh seperti waktu itu. Aku sudah tak punya arti hidup dan tak punya tempat lagi. Cuma kau yang bisa terus bersama dengan mereka. Regalia dan gelar raja kujadikan hadiah pertama dan terakhir untukmu. Sekarang setidaknya aku bisa meninggalkan bukti bahwa aku pernah ada disini, kan?'

Akito, selamat tinggal….

...

"Agito… Agito…"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Suara yang dengan lembut memanggil namaku. Menjangkau ke bagian tergelap, seakan menarikku kembali ke arah cahaya. Mungkinkah Akito? Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Aah, aku baru sadar, itu bukan suara Akito. Suara itu terdengar asing. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Sesaat merasa silau dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba terlihat. Sambil mengerjapkan mata untuk memperjelas pandanganku yang masih samar, sesosok wajah mendekat.

"Agito… Agito… Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." ucapnya.

Jadi, dia yang daritadi memanggil-manggilku? Sekarang aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dikuncir dua menatapku lekat-lekat. Mata onyx hitamnya yang sembab tampak berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi macam apa itu? Baru pertama kali aku dipandang orang seperti ini. Rasanya seperti anjing kecil yang dibuang dalam kotak dus bekas di pinggir jalan, ditatap penuh rasa iba. Tapi tak terlihat seperti itu juga, bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan pandangan mata gadis itu… apa ya, namanya?

"Agito… aku senang kau sudah sadar. Aku… Kami mencemaskanmu." Lanjutnya.

Cemas? Ah, mungkin itu istilahnya. Tapi aku juga tak begitu paham.

"FUCK, apa yang terjadi? Aarrgghh…" aku mengerang kesakitan saat mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memandang kedua kakiku yang kini telah berbalut perban. Menyusul rasa nyeri lain di tubuhku. Membuatku kian meringis.

"Jangan bergerak dulu Agito, kau masih lemah." Gadis itu cepat menahan tubuhku yang lunglai dan hampir jatuh dari atas tempat tidur, "Tetaplah berbaring."

Lemah? Aku benci kata itu. Kutatap tajam dia seraya menepis tangannya dari lenganku. Enak saja pegang-pegang. Aku tak selemah itu!

"Agito, aku mohon. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Tetaplah berbaring. Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat."

"Fuck! Cerewet! Siapa kau ini? Jangan sok akrab!" bentakku padanya.

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku, tapi kemudian kembali memegangiku tubuhku. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan, namun penuh kehati-hatian (? Bahasa paan nih?) mendorongku jatuh kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hn, ini aku, Nakayama, Yayoi Nakayama, masa kau tak ingat? Yah, sudahlah, aku memang tak begitu penting. Dengar ya Agito. Tubuhmu terluka. Kakimu cedera. Tulang bahumu juga patah. Sudah dua hari ini kau tak sadarkan diri. Itu karena syok dan kelelahan. Kau bertarung habis-habisan melawan Akira…."

Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan itu muncul kembali dalam pikiranku. Part War kelas D. Behemoth. Akira Udo. Regalia Taring. Kemenangan Kogarasumaru. Akira yang menghujamkan taring regalia di bahu kiriku saat terakhir. Kekacauan dalam Cube. Munculnya G-Men. Kak Kaito. Seringainya. Rasa sakit setiap peluru karet itu mengenaiku. Mengingat setiap luka yang kudapat. Tubuh ini nyaris rusak. Aku memandang miris bekas luka-luka itu. Maaf Akito… bahkan tubuh ini pun tak bisa kukembalikan dengan normal.

...

Aku adalah Agito Wanijima. 16 tahun. Pelajar kelas 2 SMA Higashi. Selain itu, aku juga seorang Storm Rider, sebutan untuk para pemakai Air Track jalanan. Selama beberapa tahun aku adalah Rider penyendiri yang memegang emblem AGITO dan julukan Fang King. Sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan si Gagak, Ikki Minami, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Calon Raja Langit. Lalu bersama teman-teman lainnya, kami membentuk sebuah tim Storm Rider bernama KOGARASUMARU. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi sebagian besar yang berperan akrab dengan mereka adalah Akito.

Akito Wanijima. Dia diriku juga. Sisi diriku yang lain. Singkatnya 'Kepribadian Ganda'. Kami saling bertolak belakang. Akito, pribadi yang menyenangkan. Dia ceria dan mudah akrab dengan yang lain. Aku sebaliknya, kasar, tak berperasaan dan sadistik. Sulit dijelaskan memang. Entah darimana semua ini dimulai, atau bagaimana aku ada, atau siapakah sebenarnya pemilik sejati tubuh ini. Aku hanya bisa menjalaninya. Yang kutahu, aku ada untuk melindungi Akito. Begitulah. Sepanjang yang kuingat, aku terlahir dalam genangan darah dimana Akito yang lemah memanggil karena membutuhkanku.

Itulah aku. Hmm… kami.

...

"Kau tahu, kami semua mencemaskanmu. Ikki dan yang lainnya juga sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Sementara ini aku yang menemanimu. Kalau sudah selesai, mereka pasti akan segera kemari. Aku tahu kau tak suka diperlakukan begini. Aku juga tahu kau itu kuat. Tapi saat ini kau benar-benar butuh istirahat, A-gi-to!" Nakayama memberi penekanan lebih saat menyebutkan namaku.

"Sial!" dengusku kesal, yang akhirnya menurut saja saat gadis itu membenarkan posisi tidur dan menyelimutiku lagi.

BRAAKKK…

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Jantungku nyaris copot karena kaget, apalagi saat melihat gerombolan anak manusia tiba-tiba menerobos masuk.

"Agito!" seru mereka semua kompak, lekas menghampiri.

"Waa~… akhirnya kau sadar juga anak buahku…" teriak si Gagak, "Nih aku datang sambil bawa pisang." lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan sesisir pisang kuning, tapi kemudian diambil lagi dan langsung dimakannya sendiri. Apa maksudmu? BAKA no Ikki….

Ada lagi si babi kopi (Bucha) dan si babi mesum (Onigiri) yang tak kalah berisiknya. Kehadiran mereka semakin membuat sesak ruangan ini. Aku bahkan merasakan kehadiran si Tipis Kazu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan pertunjukkan gila Ikki. Si Gagak bodoh itu bermain-main dengan buah pisang yang dibawanya. Suster berkali-kali sampai datang memperingatkan kami agar tak berisik dan mengganggu pasien lain. Dan Ringo, si gadis berkacamata itu berulang kali pula meminta maaf. Tapi yang lainnya sama sekali tak peduli. Bahkan tak mempedulikan aku sebagai pasien disini. Aku jadi heran, sebenarnya untuk apa tujuan mereka datang kemari? Yang seperti ini sih tak bisa dibilang datang "menjenguk" orang sakit.

"Aduh, kalian jangan terlalu berisik. Kasihan Agito, dia masih harus istirahat." Nakayama coba memperingatkan yang lain. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Hei Yayoi, Agito, apa yang tadi kalian lakukan? Fufufu~ ditinggal sebentar sudah berbuat mesra." goda gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang berdada besar.

"Emiri!… Tidak seperti itu kok." bantah Nakayama cepat, "Aku hanya membantunya kembali berbaring. Menyelimutinya. Itu saja…"

"Ah masa~… jangan bohong." Emiri yang kurang puas dengan jawaban teman satu klub atletiknya itu makin memicingkan mata, "Tercium aroma mencurigakan. Coba katakan padaku, apa kau berhasil menyerangnya sewaktu dia masih tidur tadi? Heuh…"

Nakayama melotot menanggapi tuduhan Emiri, "Kau gila. Untuk apa aku melakukannya?!" wajahnya sedikit merona merah, "Sungguh Agito, aku tak melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Tch,…" Aku cuma berdecih. Terlalu malas untuk menganggapi ocehan konyol gadis-gadis itu.

BRAAKKK… Pintu kembali terbuka. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Hai, katanya Agito sudah sadar ya?!" seru Ton-chan yang datang bersama Pak Orihara, "Syukurlah, aku datang sebagai wali kelasmu, untuk melihat kalau kau tak bolos."

Heh? Apa tak salah? Aku jelas orang sakit. Yang bolos justru Ikki dan yang lainnya, termasuk Ton-chan sendiri. Guru yang suka pakai dress tipis dan tampil sexy itu kenapa datang menjenguk di saat masih jam mengajar? Bahkan sampai penanggung jawab semester juga datang…

"Ehem, bagaimana keadaanmu? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan musim semi? Sampai patah tulang begitu. Sebentar lagi awal semester baru. Walau diopname, tapi sering-seringlah baca buku dan belajar." Kata Pak Orihara sok perhatian.

Lama-lama kuperhatikan jadi makin banyak orang asing yang bermunculan di ruangan ini.

Suster dan Dokter cewek yang datang dengan dalih pemeriksaan….

"Tuh kan, apa ku bilang. Dia tampan."

"Dia pasien tertampan, kan?

"Um, hmm, aku mau mengukur suhu tubuhmu. Coba… bokongmu… Eh, tapi di bawah ketiak juga cukup. Tapi aku cemas kalau tak mengukur lewat duburmu…"

"Ayo, kemarikan bokongmu…"

FUCK!

Teman-teman sekelas, sampai para fansgirl-ku di sekolah….

"Ah, Agito, syukurlah kamu gak apa-apa."

"Aku memilih piyama ini sampai tiga jam lho, sampai dicurigai. Jangan lupa nanti dipakai."

"Mau kami bantu pakaikan? Lenganmu masih kesakitan kan?"

"Ayo buka bajumu…."

"Aku buat sendiri kue ini, nanti dicicipi ya."

"Coba buka mulutmu, aku suapi… Aaaa~"

"Kalau nanti malam kau kesepian, hubungi saja aku. Akan ku temani kau sampai kapanpun."

"A~ki~to~… cepet sembuh ya, nanti kita main lagi…"

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!… Kesabaranku sudah mencapai batas…

"FUCK! Apa-apaan kalian! Berisik!" teriakku akhirnya melepaskan kemarahan.

Hening seketika. Semua orang terkejut menatapku.

"Cepat pergi! Pergilah lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya atau kujadikan kalian jalan!" ancamku tak main-main.

Barulah setelah itu mereka sadar….

"Waa… iya deh iya, kami pergi."

"Maaf ya, sudah mengganggumu."

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Istirahat yang cukup."

"Cepat sembuh ya, cepat kembali ke sekolah. Kami tunggu."

"Sampai nanti, Agito. Besok kami datang lagi."

"Tch, Jangan banyak bicara! Enyah saja kalian dari sini!" teriakku lagi.

"Kurang ajar kau! Masa sikapmu begitu sama teman yang datang menjenguk?"

"Tak perlu datang. Jangan menjengukku, kalian berisik!" balasku kesal.

Dalam hitungan detik, semuanya bubar. Menyisakanku sendirian dalam kamar pasien yang tenang. Syukurlah kawanan perusuh itu akhirnya pergi juga. Kini aku bisa menghela nafas lega. Kusapu pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Terasa lebih luas. Walau jadi sedikit berantakan. Kudapati banyak bingkisan hadiah bertumpuk di atas meja dan ujung tempat tidurku. Karangan bunga, kado-kado, boneka, parsel buah-buahan, sisa pisang Ikki, buku pelajaran dari Pak Orihara, dan benda lain yang tak jelas kuingat siapa yang memberikannya.

"Dasar, apa-apaan tumpukan sampah ini? Memangnya mereka anak SD, memberiku boneka dan mainan." Kataku seraya mengambil sebuah boneka punk berbentuk unik yang tergeletak didekatku.

"A~gi~to…" Aku kaget, tiba-tiba saja bonekanya bicara, "Cepet sembuh ya, kami semua menunggumu. Nanti kita kencan ya, salam dari miss Ichido…"

Oh, ternyata aku menyentuh tombol di bagian punggungnya. Ini boneka yang bisa merekam dan memutar kembali suaranya ya. Lucu. Dari Miss Ichido? Miss Ichido siapa? Aku tak kenal.

Ng,

Aku termenung. Lagi-lagi muncul perasaan aneh dalam diriku. Perasaan yang tak ku mengerti. Mengingat semua teman-temanku kini. Mereka yang datang menjengukku. Bahkan orang-orang yang tak kukenal. Semuanya bilang semoga aku cepat sembuh. Cepat sembuh? Aku teringat kembali mimpi buruk itu. Akito. Kami yang berlari bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, tiba-tiba terpisahkan. Akito perlahan-lahan hancur. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ini sekarang. Cepat sembuh? Aku merasa aku tak bisa. Selama aku masih ada dalam tubuh ini. Bagaimanapun satu tubuh dua kepribadian tak akan berlangsung lama. Kalau aku terus ada, aku hanya akan menggerogoti Akito. Aku sedikit menyesal.

Kuingat kembali pertempuran dengan Akira dan mendapatkan kembali Regalia. Juga pertemuan dengan mereka, teman-teman Kogarasumaru. Si Gagak bodoh. Si Tipis Kazu. Babi Kopi. Babi Mesum. Cewek-cewek berisik, Ringo, Emiri dan….Nakayama. Aku teringat gadis itu. Suaranya yang terdengar jelas saat aku berada dalam kegelapan. Memanggilku seakan aku kembali dibutuhkan. Ada perasaan senang. Tapi…. hatiku yang seperti ini, mungkin akan semakin membebani Akito. Perasaanku galau. Kurengkuh tubuhku sendiri. Berhati-hati. Aku sungguh merasa kapan saja bisa hancur.

Sial. Aku tak ingin melupakan semuanya. Haruskah aku benar-benar menghilang? Akito… aku…

"Agito…"

Terdengar lagi. Lamunanku buyar oleh panggilan lembut itu. Kupikir ini hanya ilusi. Aku mendongak dan melihat sang pemilik suara lembut itu menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Nakayama?

"Kau…" aku memandangnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Maaf, mengganggu." Nakayama langsung menyela sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, "Tasku ketinggalan jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya."

Kusapu pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan mendapati sebuah tas selempang motif polkadot merah terletak di atas sofa di seberang ranjangku.

"Boleh?" tanya Nakayama ragu-ragu. Dia mungkin mengira aku akan mengamuk lagi, setelah sempat begitu marah mengusir semua orang tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Gadis itu tersenyum, bergegas masuk dan lekas mengambil tas miliknya. Langkah kaki kecilnya sesaat terhenti, memandang bingkisan-bingkisan yang bertumpuk diatas ranjangku. "Wah, kau dapat banyak hadiah, Agito?!" Dia mengambil beberapa kotak bingkisan dan melihat-lihat isinya. Bergumam kagum.

"Hn."

"Sebentar, aku bantu bereskan ya? Kalau berantakan seperti ini, kau jadi tak nyaman kan?" Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, Nakayama mulai menata dan merapihkan bingkisan-bingkisannya ke atas meja.

"Buang saja." bisikku pelan.

"Ng, apanya?" tanya gadis itu seraya menoleh. Tak kukira dia mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Padahal aku berkata pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Tumpukan sampah itu… Semuanya." lanjutku sambil mengerling menatap tajam barang-barang diatas meja.

Nakayama tampak terkejut, "Kenapa? Ini semua dari orang yang datang menjengukmu lho. Masa mau dibuang?"

"Apa peduliku, aku tak meminta semua ini dari mereka."

"Kau aneh Agito. Kau memang tak memintanya, tapi mereka sendiri yang memberikanya padamu. Makanya disebut hadiah. Ini bentuk perhatian mereka terhadapmu."

"Perhatian? Yang mereka lakukan itu hanya menggangguku. Bersikap berisik dan sok akrab. Sepertimu."

"Ah, hahaha…." Nakayama tertawa kecil, "Begitu ya? Jadi aku mengganggu dan berisik?"

"Hn," Aku memutar bola mataku ke arah lain, mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Hening sejenak. Kami berdua terdiam. Gadis itu tengah mengganti karangan bunga dalam vas dengan yang baru. Meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurku, bersama dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan. Nakayama menyodoriku sebuah apel. Dalam kebisuan, pandangan matanya padaku seakan berkata, "Mau?". Aku mengangguk kecil. Dia tersenyum. Karena tak ada yang kulakukan, meskipun aku tak ingin, aku jadi memperhatikan sosoknya saat sedang mengupas kulit apel.

"Ah, aku lupa bertanya, kau suka apel dengan kulitnya atau tidak?" akhirnya keheningan ini pecah oleh pertanyaannya. "Aku cuma ingat kalau Akito tak suka kulit apel, makanya langsung ku kupas. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga tak suka."

"Syukurlah… kalau gitu…. aku tidak… salah… ya?…."

"Kenapa cara bicaramu jadi berhati-hati begitu? Apa kau marah gara-gara ku sebut berisik tadi?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, aku tak marah." jawabnya di sela senyuman, "Maaf ya, kami memang berisik, tapi kami lakukan itu untuk menghiburmu. Saat keadaanmu kritis dan tak sadarkan diri, kami semua mencemaskanmu. Karena kami menyayangimu. Kami biasa bersikap begini dengan Akito. Makanya, kau juga, bukalah sedikit perasaanmu Agito, seperti Akito. Kalau dia, pasti akan sangat senang diperhatikan begini oleh teman-temannya."

Mataku membulat mendengar perkataannya. Akito? Kalau Akito pasti akan senang? Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Suka pada hal-hal yang manis dan menyenangkan. Sebaliknya, aku tidak begitu. Entah kenapa aku merasa dibandingkan. Kusentuh eye-pack yang menutupi mata kananku yang jadi pembeda antara kami. Saat aku bicara dan kepribadianku muncul, eye-pack akan ada disebelah kanan dan saat giliran Akito yang muncul, akan ada disebelah kiri. Sejak tersadar tadi, Akito belum muncul. Tapi aku yakin dia masih ada, aku bisa merasakannya, meskipun lemah.

"Eh, maaf, aku tak bermaksud…" Nakayama memandang cemas. Diletakkannya pisau dan potongan apel di atas meja dan perlahan mendekatiku, "Agito, kau memikirkan Akito?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Satu tangan putih terulur, bergerak menarik tangan kananku yang menyentuh eye-pack tadi dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya. Onyx hitam dan sebelah kuning Emerald milikku bertatapan. "Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Seperti dirimu, Akito juga kuat. Seperti kau yang menganggap Akito begitu berharga, Akito pun menganggapmu penting. Kalian berdua saling membutuhkan. Karenanya, jangan berpikir untuk menghilang atau menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kalian berdua adalah satu."

Deg!

Perkataannya benar-benar tepat mengenai hatiku. Gadis ini menyadari perasaanku? Jangan menghilang dan jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri? Berdua adalah satu? Entah kenapa aku ingin mempercayainya. Aku kembali menyelam kedalam diriku. Mencari sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupku….

...

"Agito~…"

Terdengar panggilan khas yang lama kunantikan. Seperti waktu itu, ditengah genangan darah dirinya menunggu. Aku perlahan mendekatinya. Di hadapanku, sosok yang bagaikan cermin itu tersenyum.

"Akito," bisikku lirih.

"Agito… dia benar. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghilang. Aku selamanya membutuhkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama." Tangan itu terulur, aku lekas menggapainya. Menariknya kuat agar tak sampai kehilangan.

"A~ki~to…."

...

Segala kegalauan yang tadi mengisi hatiku perlahan memudar. Mataku terbuka. Aku kembali pada kesadaranku. Dan terkejut dengan apa yang telah aku… err… Akito lakukan?

Mataku membelalak tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan kedua tanganku sudah melingkar di tubuh seseorang? Mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aa… aku tak bisa bernafas." Nakayama mendesah dalam pelukanku. Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh. Menatap marah. Gadis itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"APA-APAAN KAU? FUCK!" lontaran kasar khasku langsung keluar.

"Agito? Aku juga kaget tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan, tiba-tiba saja menarik dan memelukku?!" balas Nakayama dengan wajahnya yang blushing berat.

"Bukan aku!" aku lekas membantah. "Sial! Pasti Akito. Dia mengambil kesadaran tanpa memberitahu, lalu cepat mengalihkannya kembali."

Akito! Awas kau ya….

"Akito? Jadi dia ada. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Nakayama yang langsung bisa cepat melupakan kejadian mengejutkan barusan.

"Err, begitulah. Kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah. Aku kesal dengan kebiasaannya tiap kali dia terbangun dan mengambil alih kesadaran. Selalu saja berbuat seenaknya. Aku benci sifatnya yang 'welcome' sama siapa saja itu. Apa dia tak memikirkan aku yang juga jiwa tubuh ini. Sial kau Akito!" Aku benar-benar dibuat kesal dan selalu kesal dengan kepribadianku yang satu lagi itu. Masih mending ini cuma pelukan. Aku merinding membayangkan bila tadi terbangun saat Akito sedang melakukan kebiasaannya di pagi hari terhadap Ikki setiap hari. Menciumnya.

Nakayama tertawa kecil. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ups!" Dia lekas menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau tahu kan, aku berkepribadian ganda. Itu Akito!" aku masih mencoba membenarkan kesalahpahaman tadi. Dua jiwa satu tubuh ini memang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Nakayama hanya mengangguk-angguk. Menggulum senyumnya, menahan tawa.

"Syukurlah, kalau sekarang semuanya kembali baik."

"Hn." Aku memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Memejamkan mata. Menyelam ke dalam diriku lagi, mencari-cari Akito. Sial kau Akito! Gara-gara kau, aku harus menanggung malu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kekesalan ini padamu….

"Agito…" panggilan Nakayama menyadarkanku. Gadis itu sudah berdiri sambil membawa tasnya, terlihat sudah bersiap untuk pergi. "Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hn."

"Besok aku akan datang lagi. Yang lain juga, sepertinya…."

Aku memicingkan mata, menatap tak suka. Ayolah, gerombolan berisik itu akan datang lagi? Bisa gila aku…

"Boleh kan?"

"Hn."

"Hn-mu itu apa maksudnya? Boleh yah?"

"Ehm, ya… mungkin Akito akan senang." jawabku akhirnya, sedikit terpaksa.

Satu senyum ceria terlukis di wajah gadis itu, "Kalau gitu aku permisi. Jaa Agito~" pamit Nakayama seraya menutup pintu.

CKLEK… tak lama pintu kembali terbuka.

"Kau… sekarang apa yang ketinggalan?" tanyaku melihat wajah Nakayama nongol lagi di pintu.

Gadis itu nyengir, "Maaf Agito, aku lupa memberimu hadiah…"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. Gadis itu kembali masuk dan mendekatiku. Tangannya tampak mengaduk-aduk isi tas selempangnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Um, sekarang aku cuma punya ini. Mungkin besok akan kubawakan yang lain. " katanya seraya menyodorkan sekotak minuman yang dengan ragu kuterima. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Jangan lupa apelnya dimakan. Tenang saja kali ini aku benar-benar pergi kok, hehe… Jaa~"

CKLEK… pintu kembali tertutup. Sesaat aku menunggu, siapa tahu akan terbuka lagi. Tapi tidak. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

Aku menghela. Memandang hadiah minuman yang diberikannya. Aojiru. Jus sayuran hijau yang rasa dan baunya tak enak? Apa dia bercanda? Ku tusukkan sedotan kecil keatas kotak minuman itu. Menyeruputnya sedikit dan bergidik saat merasakan sensasi rasanya. Ku ambil sepotong apel berbentuk kelinci yang tersaji diatas piring dan menggigitnya. Renyah dan sedikit asam.

"Tak buruk…" kataku sambil tersenyum samar. Dan kembali mengambil potongan apel yang kedua.

=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**[Bachot side from Author]**

Whahahaha~... Fic macam apa ini? *syok* Rencananya saya mau buat sisi cerita lain dalam komik Air Gear yang memuat scene AgitoxYayoi. Wuih~ suka banget ama pair ini XD Jadi diakhir setiap chapter ga akan saya tulis TBC atau FIN.

Yah~ saya juga gak terlalu banyak berharap ama Fic abal yang satu ini (=_=)a Cuma buat mencurahkan pikiran dan inspirasi saya terhadap hubungan Agito dan Yayoi yang kesannya gimana gitu~... hahaha~ #plak

Maaf klo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan m(_ _)m Ada saran, kritik, kesan, pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan review saja ya :D

** ~~OMAKE~~**

Agito: WTF… cerita apaan nih? Author gila. Gue dibikin OOC najis begitu.

Fura: Apa sih Agi~ masih mending lo gue jadiin Main Character, bukannya Aki~…

Agito: Jiaah… Aki-aki aja sana yang lo bikin Fanfic! Fuck!

Akito: Agito… jangan kasar gitu dunk sama Author….

Fura: (langsung peluk Akito) Duuh… Akito belain gue, so sweet… ga kaya diri lo yang laen.

Agito: Tch…

Naka: Aku kok terkesan manis ya disitu *blushing*

Fura: Emang lo manis Naka-chan^^v

Naka: Makasih ya, udah bikinin cerita aku dan Agito, yang romance lagi…

Fura: Sama-sama Naka-chan. Ayo berjuang dalam cinta!

Akito: Katanya ratting T, tapi ko ga begitu kerasa… anget aja enggak, gimana bakal HOT

Fura: Belum saatnya Aki~, nanti ada moment untuk itu ko, tunggu saja.

Agito: Fuck! Author sial! Awas klo ceritanya jelek, kujadikan kau jalan. *Regalia taring aktif*

Fura: Kyaaaa….. *kabur*

Naka: Jiaah… authornya malah pergi (dikejar deathline)

Akito: Sementara itu jangan lupa komen ya

Agito: Awas ya klo lo udah baca trus ga komen. Kujadikan kau jalan…

Akito: Agito, bicaramu kaya petugas Jasa Marga deh…

Agito: WTF… apa itu Jasa Marga? ga kenal?

Fura: Yang suka urusin jalan di Indonesia, makanya jalan-jalan dunk Agi~… jangan bikin jalan mulu.

Agito: Tch… Bachot side emang banyak bacot ya ni Author. Bikin tambahan kalimat-kalimat tak penting. Gue juga jadi ikutan banyak omong gini. Fuck! Cepat selesaikan!

Fura: Ya siap^^v… Jangan lupa review ya…


End file.
